O que você faria pra mudar o mundo?
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Feliz dia da Terra! Uma homenagem com os personagens de Inuyasha no dia mundial da Terra :D


Disclaimer: InuYasha e sua turma não me pertence :D

Nota Inicial: No dia da Terra perguntamos a nossos personagens de Inuyasha, o que eles fariam para mudar o mundo, claro que todo muito tinha uma resposta diferente, mas como o mesmo objetivo. Mudar o Mundo.

...

**O que você faria pra mudar o mundo?**

**Pequena Paródia Com Nossos Personagens Favoritos!  
><strong>

**Uma repórter atravessou o Posso Come Ossos e juntou toda turma pra comemorar o Dia Internacional da Terra! **

**E ela perguntou a cada um, no particular, a mesma pergunta. Confira agora as respostas. **

**Repórter: **O que você faria pra mudar o mundo?

**Inuyasha: **Acabaria com o Naraku sem destruir muitas árvores e não jogaria seus restos no chão e sim no rio onde a água é corente.

**Kagome: **Usaria menos flechas e mais gás na natural, metano (pum), para fabricação de combustível energético.

**Sango: **Adotaria todos os gatinhos e os meninos órfãos do planeta e levaria pra Disney.

**Miroku: **Usaria o buraco do vento para limpar as porcarias feitas pelas pessoas e certamente salvaria uma linda mulher de um penhasco.

**Shippou: **Não usaria papel higiênico. Usaria a mão.

**Kirara: **Miau!

**Velha Kaede: **Não comeria frutas das florestas e não faria mais xixi no rio.

**Myouga: **Deixaria o Inuyasha-sama em paz e pegaria a Johnny Depp.

**Toutosai: **Deixaria de puxar as tetas da vaca.

**Sesshoumaru: **Usaria os restos do Naraku para a fabricação de uma bomba para destruição dos gatos e dos meio-yokais, depois disso construiria o meu império e esperaria a Rin crescer!

**Jaken: **Faria um clone do Sesshoumaru-sama e tomaria leite de soja.

**Rin: **Não roubaria mais peixe do lago para tentar alimentar o Sesshoumaru-sama e jogaria menos lixo tóxico no mar.

**Ah-Uh: ***rosnado de dragão*

**Naraku: **Usaria a Jóia de Quatro Almas para transformar todos em pulgas. E me transformaria em Yokai completo.

**Kagura: **Causaria mais um terremoto no Haiti.

**Kanna: **Fugiria para Noruega e quebraria um espelho e compraria uma guitarra.

**Kohaku: **Me mataria em prol da sociedade.

**Hakudoushi: **Seria ator de novelas mexicanas. E causaria problemas de coração nos idosos.

**Jakotsu: **Ia brincar de caçar águas vivas com o Bob Esponja.

**Bankotsu: **Iria pro espaço com a iCarly.

**Kikyou: **Entraria pro exercito e iria para o Iraque dá uns pega no Bin Laden.

**Souta: **Playtation! Playtation! Playtation!

**Houjo: **Acabaria com as doenças tropicais com um sopro.

**Avô da Kagome: **Reciclaria meus amuletos.

**Tessaiga: **Mataria a população.

**Tenseiga:** Salvaria a população.

**Flecha purificadora: **Purificaria o rio Tietê.

**Bakusaiga: **Dizimaria o mosquito da dengue.

**Onigumi:** Ia pedir pra todo mundo me comer.

**Satori-sama (mãe do Sesshoumaru .-.): **Iria pra Hollywood e plantaria uma bananeira.

**Inu Taisho:** Plantaria um canino meu, assim nasceria uma árvore de espadas.

**Yzaoi: **Inventaria um castelo a prova de fogo.

**Jóia de Quatro Almas: **A paz mundial depois que conquistar o mundo HÁHÁHÁ!

**Caçadores de almas: **Seriamos pai de Santo.

**Kouga: **Não ultrapassaria mais de 250 km/h.

**Ayame: **Compraria lírios ao invés de rosas.

**Amigos do Kouga: **Plantaríamos dente de leão.

**Môryô-maru:** Não mataria as tartarugas.

.

.

**Infelizmente o resto do elenco não quis gravar entrevista. Mas, todos que deram entrevista falaram que a probabilidade disso acontecer seria de 95% . Então, seguindo esses conselhos ficaríamos com um mundo melhor... E você? O que faria pra mudar o mundo? Hein?**

**Feliz dia da Terra!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nathi Duarte: Minha resposta ia ser simples, primeiro eu mataria o Barney, assim as crianças não iam crescer retardadas. Segundo, salvaria os golfinhos e me mudaria pra Marte. Terceiro: A paz mundial em prol das crianças.<strong>

**ps: Quem deixar uma review não se esqueça de dizer que você quer a paz mundial! :D **

Deixe uma pessoa feliz, deixe uma review.

_Betado em: 3 de Março de 2013_


End file.
